


О жуках и не только

by rumble_fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: Они условились пойти ловить жуков на рассвете, и Ивайзуми порадовался, что Ойкава не спросил, чего ради надо выходить в такую рань.





	О жуках и не только

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Мультиспоконный фест персонажей для команды Ойкавы.

Они условились пойти ловить жуков на рассвете, и Ивайзуми порадовался, что Ойкава не спросил, чего ради надо выходить в такую рань. Хоть и завел опять про свой любимый волейбол и вытряс с Ивайзуми обещание потом потренироваться вместе. Может, еще успеет устать и передумает, надеялся Ивайзуми, шагая к дому Ойкавы и помахивая сачком для жуков, чтобы не заснуть на ходу. Хотя он сам особо в это не верил: если дело касалось волейбола, Ойкава будто забывал про усталость. И про время, и про голод, и про все остальное. Когда тот стал таким маньяком, Ивайзуми не заметил. Вроде недавно в его лохматой голове были сплошные пришельцы, а теперь вместо инопланетного вторжения они все чаще играли в волейбол. Ивайзуми, по правде, волейбол даже нравился, но жуки ему нравились не меньше, а уйти из дома до того, как проснутся родители, было очень важно, и он вовсе не хотел сейчас обсуждать с Ойкавой причины.

Ивайзуми споткнулся и моргнул. Потряс головой и свернул за угол. До дома Ойкавы было уже рукой подать.

Ему открыла Ойкава-сан. Заулыбалась, очень похоже на то, как улыбался ее сын, и уголки губ Ивайзуми сами собой дрогнули в ответ.

— Тоору! — крикнула Ойкава-сан через плечо. — Хаджиме-кун пришел!

Она посмотрела на Ивайзуми и заговорчищески добавила:

— Он никак не хотел вчера укладываться спать, так что едва продрал глаза.

Послышался топот, и взъерошенный Ойкава скатился с лестницы. Выглядел он недовольным, но вполне бодрым. Помахал Ивайзуми, присел на корточки, обуваясь.

— Ты умылся? — спросила Ойкава-сан. Она поправила капюшон его желтой толстовки и ласково пригладила непослушные вихры.

— Да, мам, — Ойкава выразительно закатил глаза. — И почистил зубы вместе с папой.

— Ладно, ладно. Не забудь рюкзак.

Ойкава зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью. Закинул рюкзак за плечо и шагнул к двери.

— А мяч? — спохватилась Ойкава-сан.

— Мы же идем за жуками! Мяч будет мешаться!

— Да, верно, как же я не подумала.

Ойкава фыркнул.

— Будьте осторожны, — и с этим напутствием они наконец-то вышли за порог.

Ойкава раззевался до слез, стоило им оказаться за воротами. Ивайзуми даже смотреть на него было больно, так захотелось спать.

— Шевелись давай, — сурово сказал он. — Засоня.

— Ива-чан, ты злой, — заявил Ойкава, потирая глаза кулаками. — А у меня с собой вкусное печенье, мы с мамой вчера пекли.

— И сколько там твоих?

— Три, — неохотно признался Ойкава. — Но они совсем как мамины, ты не отличишь!

— Ага, конечно. Узнаю сразу, они наверняка кривые и страшные.

— Вовсе нет! А тебе что с собой дали?

Ивайзуми отвернулся, не ответив. Ойкава вдруг громко сказал:

— Ух ты, там качели! — и он с облегчением выдохнул. Покосился: Ойкава на него не смотрел, будто впервые качели увидел. 

Догадался, устало подумал Ивайзуми, а Ойкава уже совсем другим тоном добавил:

— А еще там Рин-чан, — и устремился вперед, только рюкзак за спиной подскочил.

Ивайзуми обреченно наблюдал, как Ойкава подбежал к девочке, сидящей на качелях, но сам подходить не стал, помахал издали, когда она на него посмотрела. Ойкава что-то протараторил, улыбаясь от уха до уха, Рин снова поглядела на Ивайзуми, на этот раз пристальнее, и он мысленно пообещал Ойкаве добротного тумака.

Тот вскоре вернулся, важный и сияющий.

— Она же тебе не нравится, — пробурчал Ивайзуми.

— Зато она нравится Ива-чану, — пропел Ойкава.

— Не нравится она мне.

— Да-да, Ива-чан… Она сказала, жуки — это круто.

— Что, так и сказала? — недоверчиво спросил Ивайзуми. — А она знает, что ты ее глупой и толстой называешь?

— Зачем ей знать? — беззаботно откликнулся Ойкава. — И ты должен показать Рин-чан пойманных жуков, я обещал.

— Я тебе точно врежу, Ойкава.

— Ты меня сперва догони, Ива-чан!

Они вбежали в парк, и Ивайзуми легко обошел Ойкаву, хлопнув по болтавшемуся рюкзаку. Тот возмущенно крикнул что-то ему в спину. Рассмеялся.

Ивайзуми ухмыльнулся. Этот придурок.

Ему все еще немного хотелось плакать, но уже не так сильно, как прежде, и Ивайзуми все-таки сказал, когда они оба отдышались, повалившись на траву:

— Папа и мама опять вчера поругались.

— Я понял, — шмыгнул Ойкава. Он обхватил колени руками и уставился куда-то в землю. Потом спросил:

— Хочешь печенье? — и полез в рюкзак.

— Только не самое страшное.

— Ива-чан!

Печенье оказалось вкусным и совсем не страшным, а жуков они в то утро поймали целых пять.

— Будет что показать Рин-чан, — хитро прищурившись, заметил Ойкава. Он машинально вытер ладони о штаны и ойкнул, когда увидел следы травяного сока. Надулся, глядя на хохочущего Ивайзуми.

Жуки были торжественно помещены в коробку из-под леденцов.

— Пошли за мячом, что ли, — лениво сказал Ивайзуми, и лицо Ойкавы посветлело. Кончик его носа был испачкан зеленым. — Эй, Ойкава, у тебя…

— Что?

— Да ничего. Как думаешь, она еще на площадке?

— Конечно, Ива-чан! Она ждет тебя!

— Ага, — хмыкнул Ивайзуми. — И жуков.

— Ты только подумай, — вдохновенно говорил Ойкава по пути, — как обрадуется Рин-чан! Ты же подаришь ей одного?

Он повернулся к Ивайзуми, и тот поспешно закивал.

— Да, а потом будем отрабатывать прием.

— Я бы поспал.

— Ну Ива-чан!

Ойкава наморщил перемазанный нос, и Ивайзуми снова с трудом удержался от смеха.

— Ладно, ты же без меня не справишься, — сказал он и дернул лямку рюкзака Ойкавы. — Дуракава.

— Что еще за “Дуракава”?

— Прозвище твое теперь будет.

— Мне оно не нравится!

— Знаешь что, — сказал Ивайзуми, и Ойкава притих. — Спасибо, в общем.

— Ива-чан…

— Но ты все равно будешь Дуракавой.


End file.
